


You Can't Fight Destiny

by SpinCity75



Series: "You Can't Fight" Trilogy [3]
Category: You Can't Fight Christmas (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinCity75/pseuds/SpinCity75
Summary: Après le terrible attentat perpétré à l'hôtel, la suite et fin de la trilogie "You Can't Fight".





	You Can't Fight Destiny

_ Previously on… You Can’t Fight Love _

_Après le terrible accident de voiture du 24 décembre 2018, Edmund tente de reprendre sa vie en main à l’hôtel Chesterton, aidé par son meilleur ami Kevin, mais aussi par Belinda et Thomas. Mais des événements fâcheux viennent entraver tout cela. Tout d’abord, Edmund tombe sur un mail disant : « Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là… Je suis désolée. »  
_ _Mail qu’il a envoyé à l’inspecteur Nadel pour en trouver l’origine. Son grand-père a une insuffisance respiratoire, et s’est retrouvé sous respiration artificielle à l’hôpital. Enfin, une nouvelle tragédie a frappé l’hôtel… Alors qu’Edmund fait la rencontre de Gisele et Han, un couple d’agents sous couverture, le frère jumeau de Millicent fait exploser l’hôtel. 300 morts. 80 personnes en soins intensifs. De nombreux disparus. Thomas a été retrouvé et transporté à l’hôpital. Kevin et Belinda sont toujours introuvables._

_\- Les gars, venez m’aider ! On a trouvé quelqu’un, il me faut des bras pour le sortir de là, crie un pompier._

_Le cœur d’Edmund se resserre. Et si c’était Kevin ? Belinda ?  
_ _Il n’a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car son téléphone se met à sonner. Il regarde le nom sur l’écran, c’est l’hôpital._

_\- Allô ? dit Edmund._  
_\- Monsieur James ? répond une femme au téléphone._  
_\- Oui, c’est moi-même._

 _Son cœur se froisse. Un frisson parcourt son ventre. L’hôpital qui l’appelle. Quelque chose s’est passé avec J. J. ? Avec Thomas ?_

_\- Mon grand-père va bien, rassurez-moi ?! dit Edmund, la voix tremblante._  
_\- Je ne vous appelle pas concernant votre grand-père, monsieur James. C’est votre compagne, Leslie, elle vient de sortir du coma._

* * *

 

 

Des phares éblouissent Edmund, il ne comprend pas trop ce qu’il se passe. Une voiture le dépasse.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie, Leslie, et tu vas me le payer ! crie Millicent à travers sa fenêtre.

Elle donne un coup de volant violent qui fait percuter sa voiture dans celle du couple. Tout va alors très vite et très lentement à la fois. La voiture dérape, Edmund tente de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule, il voit Millicent accélérer et partir. Il tourne la tête vers Leslie, qui prend sa main. La neige qui tombe rend la visibilité impossible et le sol est trop glissant. Le couple aperçoit un ravin au bout, Edmund freine de toutes ses forces, mais ils arrivent trop vite. Le ravin se rapproche et la voiture tombe. La chute est longue. Trop longue.

Edmund se réveille. Il met quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il est. Il cligne des yeux pour ajuster sa vue. Il a la tête à l’envers et il voit la route et de la fumée devant lui. Il tourne son regard et aperçoit Leslie à côté, inconsciente. Soudain, il se souvient. Millicent, l’accident, le ravin…  
Il se détache et tente par tous les moyens de sortir du véhicule. Il sent une odeur d’essence, il a peur que la voiture explose. Une fois sorti, il se rend du côté passager et voit Leslie, inconsciente. Il tente de la réveiller, mais elle ne bouge pas. Il doit la sortir de là. Il essaie d’enlever sa ceinture de sécurité, mais elle est bloquée. Il force, mais ses muscles ne l’aident pas. Il commence à être très stressé et se met à transpirer. Il regarde autour de lui, mais il n’y a rien, il n’y a personne. L’odeur d’essence est de plus en plus importante.  
Soudain, il se souvient qu’il a une paire de ciseaux dans la boîte à gants ! Il fonce la chercher et réussit enfin à sortir Leslie de la voiture. Il la porte en s’éloignant de leur 4x4, qui explose d’un coup.

Edmund repense à ce terrible moment sur son chemin le menant à l’hôpital. Il n’en revient pas. Leslie est sortie du coma. Depuis l’appel de l’infirmière, son monde est sens dessus-dessous. Il repense à l’accident, à son appel aux secours, à l’arrivée du couple à l’hôpital, à l’annonce du médecin que Leslie était dans le coma et qu’il n’avait aucune idée de quand elle en sortirait, si elle pouvait en sortir… Pendant cinq mois, Edmund a tenté de reprendre sa vie en main, d’essayer de vivre sans elle. Et tous les jours, il lui rendait visite, restait à côté d’elle, lui parlait et prenait sa main.  

Arrivé à l’hôpital, Edmund fonce dans la chambre de sa belle. Elle a les yeux ouverts, entourée de médecins. Quand ils le voient arriver, ils décident de quitter la chambre pour leur laisser un moment d’intimité. Edmund a les larmes aux yeux et fonce vers Leslie, la regarde, la prend dans ses bras et l’embrasse. Il n’en revient pas. 

\- Bébé, tu es réveillée, je suis tellement heureux !  
\- Edmund, je suis si contente de te voir… Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il s’est passé. Les médecins m’ont dit que j’ai été dans le coma pendant cinq mois ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Je t’expliquerai tout, mais pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de toi, de ton retour, répond Edmund en plaçant sa main sur le ventre de Leslie.  
\- Mon bébé !! Edmund, mon bébé ?! Notre bébé ?! dit-elle effrayée en mettant sa main sur son ventre à son tour.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Il est toujours là, il est vivant. Les médecins ont pu le maintenir en vie pendant ton coma, ton corps fonctionnait encore.

C’est heureux que les deux s’endormirent les bras l’un dans l’autre dans le lit d’hôpital.

 

//

 

Deux jours après son réveil, Leslie n’en revient toujours pas. Edmund lui a tout raconté. L’explosion de l’hôtel l’a choquée. Elle est allée rendre visite à J. J. et Thomas, dans des chambres voisines. Elle ne peut pas encore quitter l’hôpital et doit rester en observation quelques jours, mais elle se sent en forme. Elle a juste du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie.

De son côté, Edmund passe autant de temps que possible à l’hôpital avec sa chérie, mais il continue d’aller à l’hôtel pour aider les chercheurs. De nombreuses familles sont là, dans l’espoir de retrouver leurs proches. Edmund distribue des bouteilles d’eau aux proches des victimes et à toutes les personnes qui sont là pour aider.  
Des chercheurs courent en masse vers le même endroit, quelque chose a bougé dans les débris. Ils enlèvent les rochers et tombent sur un groupe de personnes vingt mètres plus bas. Ils les aident tant bien que mal à sortir. Ils sont tous sales, recouverts de poussière et de sang. Ils sont méconnaissables. Edmund observe la scène, et malgré la saleté, il reconnaît de suite son meilleur ami. Kevin est là. Il fonce vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il n’a pas le temps de lui parler plus longtemps puisque les secours viennent le prendre en charge. Il a juste le temps d’apprendre que si lui et le groupe de survivants a pu survivre sept jours dans les décombres, c’est car ils ont la chance d’avoir des bouteilles d’eux avec eux. 

\- Monsieur James, dit un chercheur. Nous avons trouvé un corps, je pense qu’il faudrait que vous veniez voir…

 

//

 

Kevin est au chevet de Thomas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Leslie est à ses côtés pour tenter de le réconforter.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, il va sortir. Si j’ai réussi, lui aussi. C’est un battant. Vous allez passer votre vie ensemble, crois-moi. Il a juste quelques blessures, sa condition n'est plus engagée !  
\- Merci, Leslie. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Je suis désolé que tu sois revenu dans… ça… dans cette situation…

Edmund arrive.

\- Je… je dois vous parler. C’est Belinda… Ils ont retrouvé un corps et tout semble indiquer que c’est elle… Je suis désolé, mais… Belinda… elle est… elle est morte, dit Edmund les larmes aux yeux.

Un silence envahit la salle. Kevin place ses mains sur son visage avant de fondre en larmes. Leslie regarde dans le vide, ne sachant comment réagir. Edmund s’approche pour la réconforter, mais elle se lève et regagne sa chambre, elle a besoin d’être seule.

Elle s’allonge dans son lit et repense à son amitié avec Belinda. Elles se sont rencontrées à la fac, il y a bientôt 15 ans, et sont devenues amies après s’être retrouvées assises à côté lors d’un cours ennuyant. De suite inséparables, les deux compères ont passées toute leur scolarité ensemble, pris une collocation et lorsque Leslie a lancé sa boîte, Major Designs, c’est tout naturellement qu’elle a demandé à sa meilleure amie de venir la rejoindre. Belinda était plus qu’une amie, c’était un véritable pilier dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle être morte ? Non, ce n’était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Elle décide de rejoindre Edmund et Kevin. Tous les deux sont en train de parler de Belinda.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, ils ont identifié le corps ?  
\- Non, pas encore, et son visage était complètement déformé, mais ils sont en train de vérifier avec ses dents, c’est la seule chose qui puisse permettre de valider son identité.  
\- Donc il y a un espoir que ça ne soit pas elle ? demande Leslie.  
\- Peut-être, répond Edmund en prenant sa main, mais j’ai vu le corps, et malgré son visage amoché, j’ai bien l’impression que c’était elle…

 

//

 

Leslie est sortie de l’hôpital depuis maintenant une semaine et tente de reprendre une vie normale. Elle a eu confirmation que les dents sur le corps retrouvé appartenaient bien à Belinda et elle planifie son enterrement avec l’aide d’Edmund qui n’a aucun mot pour la réconforter.  
Elle ne réalise toujours pas qu’il lui manque cinq de mois de sa vie, et même si Edmund lui a tout raconté, elle a l’impression que l’accident de voiture a eu lieu il y a une semaine.

Edmund, lui, même si dévasté par la mort de la meilleure amie de sa douce et de la situation de Thomas et de son grand-père, ne peut s’empêcher de penser à Gisele et Han, ce couple qui a tout fait pour arrêter le frère jumeau de Millicent qui a fait exploser l’hôtel. Il n’a jamais eu de nouvelle d’eux… Peut-être qu’ils font partie des corps retrouvés non identifiés…

 

//

 

** Trois mois plus tard **

 

C’est un matin ordinaire du mois d’août. Il est à peine 7 heures, mais la chaleur a déjà envahi la ville de New York et sa banlieue.  
Leslie est plus enceinte que jamais, mais Edmund fait tout pour rendre son quotidien le plus facile et agréable possible. Mais à son réveil, il n’est pas là. Il va rendre visite à son grand-père tous les matins.

Leslie sort du lit et descend dans la cuisine où le petit-déjeuner est déjà prêt. Elle repense à tout ce qu’elle a manqué en cinq mois, aux derniers moments qu’elle aurait pu passer avec Belinda avant sa mort, aux contrats qu’elle n’a pas pu tenir. Elle a appelé Paige Towsen, la star d’Hollywood, à qui elle devait redécorer l’intérieur de sa maison. Paige s’est montrée très compréhensible et lui a fait comprendre que rien n’était pressé, que sa santé passait avant tout. Elle lui a même envoyé un script dédicacé de son prochain film, _Kill Bill Vol. 3_ !

D’un coup, son ventre lui fait mal, elle le touche et se met debout. Un bruit attire son attention. Elle vient de perdre les eaux. Elle prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Kevin. 

\- Allô ? Oui, Kevin ? J’ai besoin de toi. Je viens de perdre les eaux, il faut que tu m’emmènes à l’hôpital. Edmund est déjà là-bas avec J. J., il mettra trop de temps à faire l’aller-retour, tu es plus près que lui !  
\- Ok, j’arrive, je fais au plus vite.

Kevin récupère Leslie 10 minutes après et se dépêche d’aller vers l’hôpital. Sur le trajet, elle appelle Edmund.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas accoucher ? Mais ce n’était pas prévu avant la semaine prochaine ! Je préviens l’hôpital pour que tout soit prêt quand tu arrives.

Il raccroche et se tourne vers une infirmière présente à côté pour la prévenir. Son grand-père le regarde et sourit.

\- Tu vas être papa ! Je vais être arrière-grand-père ! Vous allez être des parents formidables, dit J. J..

 

//

 

L’accouchement se déroule sans encombre et Leslie et Edmund deviennent les parents d’un petit garçon. Il est posé dans les bras de Leslie, et ils le contemplent. Il est magnifique, il a la bouche de sa mère et les yeux de son père.

\- Vous avez décidé d’un prénom ? demande un infirmier.  
\- Non, pas encore. Avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis que je suis tombée enceinte, c’est vrai que nous n’y avons jamais réfléchi.  
\- Pas de soucis, vous pourrez vous décider plus tard.

Edmund s’allonge dans le lit à côté de Leslie en enroulant son bras autour d’elle et en déposant sa main contre son bébé. Les trois s’endorment ainsi pendant quelques heures.

\- Monsieur James ? Excusez-moi, je dois vous parler, dit un docteur en réveillant la nouvelle famille.  
\- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- C’est votre grand-père… Son insuffisance respiratoire était trop importante, il est entré en arrêt cardiaque… On a tout fait pour le réanimer, mais… il est mort. Je suis désolé.

 

//

 

Leslie et Edmund sont parents depuis maintenant huit jours. Leslie prépare ses affaires pour quitter l’hôpital. Elle entend quelqu’un rentrer dans sa chambre. C’est Kevin.

\- Leslie, tu vas bien ? Je viens de croiser Edmund, il a l’air d’arriver à surmonter la nouvelle.  
\- Oui, il est très triste, mais il est fier de la vie et du parcours de son grand-père, qui est parti de rien et qui a réussi à monter l’un des plus somptueux hôtels de New York. Et je pense que le fait d’être papa l’aide à penser à autre chose...

Edmund rentre dans la chambre, suivi de quelqu’un.

\- Regardez qui j’ai trouvé à la machine à café !  
\- Thomas ! Je suis contente de te voir, dit Leslie en apercevant le petit-ami de Kevin. On n’a pas eu beaucoup de temps de se voir depuis que tu es sorti de l’hôpital il y a deux mois, avec ma grossesse et tout…

Edmund se tourne vers Kevin et lui sourit. 

\- Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?  
\- Je n’avais pas besoin de réfléchir, bien sûr que j’accepte d’être le parrain de votre enfant, c’est un honneur pour moi. D’ailleurs, vous avez réfléchi à un prénom ? demande Kevin.

Leslie regarde Edmund, prend sa main et prend la parole.

\- Justement, bébé, j’ai réfléchi et j’aimerais qu’on l’appelle Jaden Joe… J. J. James. En hommage à ton grand-père.  
\- Je… Oui…, arrive à prononcer Edmund avant d’éclater en sanglots.  
\- Et ce n’est pas tout. Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, commence Leslie. Depuis cet accident avec l’échelle qui a marqué notre rencontre, ma vie a changé. Tu m’as fait réaliser que l’amour existait et qu’il était possible d’aimer. L’année 2018 fut la plus belle de ma vie. Et là, après mon coma, après Belinda, après ton grand-père, après Thomas… je réalise que la vie ne tient qu’à un fil. Je veux passer le reste de la mienne avec toi, avec notre enfant. Je t’aime, Edmund, plus que tout. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?

Kevin et Thomas regardent la scène avec un sourire qu’ils ne peuvent cacher. Edmund aussi, il plonge son regard dans celui de Leslie et prend la parole. 

\- Oui, j’accepte.

Le couple s’embrasse sous les regards de Kevin et Thomas, plus heureux que jamais.

 

//

 

** Un an et demi plus tard **

 

Le couple est on ne peut plus heureux. Après les tragiques événements survenus dans leur vie, tout semble leur sourire. Jaden Joe a bien grandi et ressemble de plus en plus à ses parents. Leslie et Edmund sont comblés.

Le couple ne s’est jamais autant aimé et leur vie est un véritable conte de fées. Ils ont fait leur deuil, chacun à leur manière.  
Ils ont repris leur habitude de regarder une série ensemble le soir, une fois leur petit bout de chou couché. En ce moment, ils enchaînent les épisodes du reboot de  _Charmed_. Débutée en septembre 2018, la série en est maintenant à sa seconde saison. Multi-récompensée aux Emmy Awards et Golden Globes, c’est un véritable hit que plus de 20 millions de personnes regardent chaque semaine. Les critiques sont élogieuses. Le New York Times a même dit que la série avait inventé le féminisme. Leslie a avoué à Edmund que lorsque qu’elle était jeune, elle aimait beaucoup la série originale, mais que ce reboot était clairement mieux, et tant pis si ça dérange. 

En plus d’élever leur bébé, ils ont tous les deux une vie professionnelle très active. Leslie a décoré la maison de Paige Towsen. Son coma, connu des célébrités, a fait d’elle une décoratrice d’intérieure encore plus demandée. Tous la veulent ! Paige est très satisfaite du résultat et adore sa maison. Pour la remercier, elle lui a même offert un rôle de figurante dans son prochain film !

L’hôtel a été reconstruit. Edmund ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir disparaître, par respect pour son grand-père. Il a travaillé d’arrache-pied pour concocter des plans, le moderniser et a même participé aux travaux.

Aujourd’hui est une journée importante pour le couple. En effet, l’hôtel est fini d’être construit et c’est l’inauguration. De nombreuses célébrités habituées de l’hôtel et les familles et blessés de l’attentat sont attendus. Après un an et demi de travaux, il est temps pour lui de rouvrir ses portes, en cette date du 4 février 2020. 

\- Bébé, tu sais quand Kevin et Thomas arrivent ? On ne peut pas être en retard aujourd’hui ! demande Leslie en donnant le biberon à Jaden Joe.  
\- Ils sont en chemin, ils m’ont envoyé un message tout à l’heure.

On sonne à la porte. Edmund va ouvrir au couple.

\- Allez, on y va ! dit Leslie, on ne doit pas arriver en retard pour l’inauguration !  
\- Oui, mais avant, on aimerait vous dire quelque chose, Thomas et moi…  
\- D’accord, mais vite !  
\- On attendait que ça soit officiel pour vous l’annoncer, mais...on va être papas ! On a finalisé l’adoption de notre futur petit bébé.

Edmund sourit. En un an et demi, Kevin et Thomas ont vécu eux aussi un rêve. Il sait qu’ils allaient être de formidables parents.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, et j’ai hâte de rencontrer votre enfant !  
\- J’espère qu’elle et Jaden Joe seront amis, dit Thomas en rigolant.

 

//

 

Le soleil tape sur la 5ème avenue de New York, qui est d’ailleurs bloquée pour l’inauguration de l’hôtel. La foule est immense, on compte plus de 10.000 personnes présentes. Aux premiers rangs, les familles et blessés de l’attentat. La façade de l’hôtel est recouverte d’un voile, cachant son nouveau design. Edmund rejoint le pupitre installé devant l’hôtel pour entamer son discours.

\- Bonjour à tous, et merci d’être venus. C’est un honneur pour moi d’être là aujourd’hui, face à vous. Mon grand-père a bâti l’hôtel Chesterton il y a des décennies. Véritable emblème de la culture afro-américaine, il est devenu plus qu’un hôtel, mais plutôt un style de vie. On ne compte plus les célébrités qui y ont mis les pieds, mais aussi tous les clients fidèles, année après année. Mon grand-père, J. J. a dédié sa vie à l’hôtel. Pendant plusieurs mois, il a même caché aux gens son problème de santé, pour pouvoir continuer à travailler. Il n’était pas là lors de l’attentat, il s’est éteint trois mois plus tard. Je voudrais aussi dire un mot à toutes les victimes de l’explosion. 300 personnes ont perdu la vie ce soir-là, et j’en suis désolé, mais cet acte odieux doit nous souder, nous rendre plus fort. Et c’est avec grand honneur que je vous présente le 300 James Memorial Hotel !

Le voile recouvrant la façade tombe et l’hôtel se dévoile. Son nom est gravé dans une immense plaque commémorative installée au milieu.  

 

//

 

Cela fait maintenant 10 jours que l’hôtel a rouvert ses portes. On ne compte plus le nombre de clients et les gens à la réception passent leur journée à préciser que tout est complet pour les six prochains mois !

Mais Leslie et Edmund n’ont pas le temps de s’en occuper aujourd’hui. Ils viennent de descendre de l’avion, ils ont quitté l’état de New York et viennent d’atterrir à Hawaï.  
Ils sont accompagnés de Thomas et Kevin. En route vers l’immense domaine qu’ils ont réservé, Thomas prend la parole. 

\- Vous savez, ça fait un an et demi maintenant, j’ai cru que vous n’alliez jamais vous marier ! Heureusement que ça y est là, je commençais à désespérer.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai qu’on a mis du temps, dit Leslie, mais bon, avec tout ce qu’on devait rattraper dans nos vies…

Les deux couples arrivent sur le lieu de la cérémonie. La majorité des invités sont déjà là. Leslie et Edmund rejoignent chacun leur chambre pour se préparer.

 

//

 

\- Thomas, tu sais où est Edmund ? demande Kevin. Il n’est pas dans sa chambre, c’est bizarre.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu ne penses quand même pas qu’il a stressé avant le mariage et qu’il a planté Leslie ?!  
\- Non, pas ça, pas lui. Il l’aime beaucoup trop. Peut-être qu’il est allé prendre l’air ?

Ils n’entendent pas les bruits de pas qui s’approchent d’eux. 

\- Comment ça Edmund a disparu ? demande Leslie.  
\- Quoi ? Ah… heu… non… il est juste sorti dehors.  
\- Ne me mens pas, Thomas, je vous ai entendus !

Le portable de Leslie se met à sonner, elle reçoit un appel vidéo d’un numéro qu’elle ne connaît pas. Elle décroche et attend que la caméra se déclenche. Elle pousse un cri en voyant son écran. Edmund est attaché et ligoté à une chaise, une arme pointée sur lui. La caméra se tourne et Leslie voit le visage de Millicent.

\- Salut, salope ! Alors, je t’ai manquée ? Faut croire que non, vous avez l’air d’avoir bien repris votre vie en main avec Edmund.  
\- Millicent, tu fais quoi ? Où êtes-vous ? Ne fais pas de mal à Edmund !!  
\- Que je lui fasse du mal ou non, ça dépend de toi en fait… C’est simple, je te l’échange… Lui contre votre bébé…  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ! Je ne vais pas te donner notre bébé !  
\- Très bien. Alors Edmund meurt. Je te laisse 30 minutes pour changer d'avis.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu veux notre bébé ? Ça n’a aucun sens !  
\- Et alors ? J’ai besoin d’une raison ? Je t’ai bien mise dans le coma juste parce que tu sortais avec Edmund, ça montre bien que je suis folle, non ? Et ma nouvelle folie est la maternité, je veux être maman ! Et je te rappelle que ton mec est responsable de la mort de mon frère jumeau !  
\- Pardon ? Mais tu es tarée ! C’est ton frère qui a fait exploser l’hôtel, pas Edmund.  
\- Peu importe. Retrouve-moi en bas, au sous-sol de la villa. Tu as 30 minutes. Et bien sûr, ne préviens personne, sinon, je le bute sur le champ, dit Millicent avant de mettre fin à l’appel. 

Leslie n’en revient pas. Elle regarde Kevin et Thomas. Tous trois sont horrifiés.

\- Mais comment je vais faire ? Elle est tarée, elle peut le tuer à n’importe quel moment si elle me voit arriver sans Jaden Joe…  
\- On peut vous aider, dit une voix.

Gisele et Han sortent de l’ombre.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? demande Leslie.  
\- Des vieux amis d’Edmund, répond Gisele. On était là quand il y a eu l’explosion… On s’en est sortis, et on a repris contact avec Edmund. On se parle régulièrement depuis. Ne lui en veut pas de ne pas te l’avoir dit, mais on est censés être morts depuis 2013, donc on vit cachés. Félicitations pour le bébé, d’ailleurs !  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là si vous vivez dans l’ombre ?  
\- Edmund nous a invité, lance Han. Vous savez, on a rarement vu quelqu’un aussi amoureux, on voulait venir célébrer votre union.  
\- Je pense que cette conversation peut attendre, non ? Edmund est en danger là, dit Kevin.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Laissez-nous faire, on y va !

Gisele et Han foncent au sous-sol. Han rentre en premier dans la pièce. Millicent pointe son arme sur lui.

\- T’es qui, toi ? demande Millicent, surprise de voir quelqu’un d’autre que Leslie.  
\- Ce n’est pas très important, répond Han. Relâche Edmund !  
\- Oui, bien sûr, c’est ça. Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Je te signale que c’est moi qui ai l’arme ici !  
\- Ah oui ? T’es bien sûr de ça ? demande Gisele qui a surgit discrètement derrière elle en lui prenant son arme. La prochaine fois, pense à surveiller toutes les entrées de la pièce.

Elle immobilise Millicent et commence à détacher Edmund.

\- Merci, vraiment merci ! Leslie va bien ?  
\- Oui, elle est en haut, on lui a dit qu’on allait s’occuper de toi.  
\- J’ai bien fait de vous inviter ! dit-il en souriant.

Il se lève et se tourne vers Millicent.

\- Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait ? Hein ? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait pour que tu nous fasses souffrir comme ça ?  
\- On était un bon duo, toi et moi. Et tu as préféré faire ta vie avec Leslie et croire à sa magie de Noël à deux francs, répond Millicent.  
\- Tu es folle ! Et en plus, tu es vraiment dérangée, tu as eu le toupet de m’envoyer un mail après l’accident de voiture pour me dire que tu regrettais, que tu ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Il faut vraiment être tarée pour dire ça après ce que tu as fait. Leslie a passé cinq mois de sa vie dans le coma, elle était enceinte ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?  
\- Un mail ? Je ne t’ai rien envoyé, réplique Millicent.  
\- Ouais, c’est ça. Tais-toi maintenant. 

Edmund n’a pas le temps d’en dire plus, Leslie, Thomas et Kevin rentrent, accompagnés par des policiers. 

\- Oh bébé, tu vas bien ? demande Leslie en courant vers Edmund.  
\- Oui, plus de mal que de bien.

Leslie se tourne vers le couple et les remercie. Gisele se dirige vers l’un des policiers et demande à parler à l’un de ses responsables.

 

//

 

Il est 16 heures. Le début de la cérémonie a commencé. C’est une magnifique journée pour célébrer l’amour. Leslie et Edmund ont décidé de ne pas annuler leur union.

\- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme !

Leslie et Edmund s’embrassent, sous les applaudissements. Ils se tournent vers Kevin, qui porte Jaden Joe sur ses genoux et lui sourient. Au loin, ils voient Gisele et Han applaudir. Edmund leur fait un hochement de tête en guise de merci et le couple disparaît, sans doute en route vers une nouvelle mission. 

La cérémonie bat son plein. Ce n’est que vers 7 heures du matin, une fois tout le monde parti, que le couple peut enfin aller se coucher et s’endormir, avec leur bébé au milieu du lit. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Et rien ne pourrait surpasser cette Saint-Valentin.

 

//

 

** Quatre mois plus tard **

 

C’est un samedi matin du mois de juin comme les autres. Le couple se réveille et commence sa routine. Aujourd’hui, ils ont prévu d’aller passer la journée à Central Park avec Kevin et Thomas, récemment papas d’une petite Emma.

Le couple descend dans la cuisine afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. 

\- N’empêche, commence Edmund, quand on y repense, c’est un peu n’importe quoi nos vies…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah à la base, on s’est rencontrés normalement. Ça faisait même très téléfilm de Noël qui finit bien, avec le couple heureux et tout. Mais après, c’est parti trop loin… L’accident de voiture, ton coma, l’explosion de l’hôtel, mon enlèvement… Si on repense à notre rencontre, c’était tout gentillet. Après, c’est devenu très rocambolesque !  
\- Oui, c’est vrai, répond Leslie en rigolant.

Le couple continue de manger avant d’aller se préparer. Pendant que Leslie prend sa douche, Edmund joue dans le salon avec Jaden Joe. Il est interrompu par un appel FaceTime. Il décroche et voit le visage de Gisele.

\- Gisele ! Ça va ? Comment va Han ?  
\- Il va bien, merci. Il est à Los Angeles là, je le rejoins demain. Écoute, je dois te parler de quelque chose. Après ton enlèvement, le jour de ton mariage, on a mené notre enquête sur quelque chose. On est rentrés en contact avec monsieur Nadel, l’inspecteur à qui tu avais parlé du mail que t’avais reçu. Il a classé l’affaire sans suite, car il n'a pas réussi pas à trouver d’informations. On a enquêté et on a découvert quelque chose. Le mail a été émis depuis l’hôtel Chesterton !  
\- Donc Millicent a continué de venir à l’hôtel pour m’espionner ? Elle est tarée.  
\- Attends, je t’envoie une vidéo de surveillance de l’hôtel qui a été supprimée, tu comprendras mieux. 

Edmund regarde la vidéo. Il ne comprend pas tout, jusqu’à ce que Gisele lui explique.

 

//

 

Leslie sort de la salle de bain et trouve Edmund, Jaden Joe dans ses bras, le regard dans le vide.

\- Tu parlais à qui ? J’ai entendu le téléphone sonner.  
\- J’étais avec Gisele. Il faut que tu t’assoies, je dois te dire quelque chose...  
\- Je t’écoute, mais tu me fais peur…  
\- Gisele a trouvé d’où venait l’email que j’ai reçu, celui où Millicent s’excusait pour ton accident, qu’elle regrettait et qu’elle n’avait pas prévu que ça aille aussi loin…  
\- Oui, et ?  
\- Il a été envoyé depuis l’hôtel, dans la chambre 503 pour être exact. Mais ce n’est pas Millicent qui l’a envoyé… C’est… c’est Belinda.  
\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Oui, et ce n’est pas tout. Gisele m’a envoyé une vidéo de surveillance de l’hôtel qui date de la nuit de l’explosion. Je t’avais dit que Belinda avait quitté la soirée pour rejoindre la suite qu’on avait réservé pour faire un  _after_ après le séminaire...  
\- Oui…  
\- Elle n’y est jamais allée. Elle a quitté l’hôtel directement. Ça veut dire qu’elle n’était pas là quand il y a eu l’explosion. Ça veut dire qu’elle n’est pas morte.  
\- Mais je ne comprends rien, bébé. Pourquoi elle a envoyé ce mail ? Pourquoi elle a simulé sa mort ? Et ses dents ? Ils ont identifié son corps comme ça.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais Gisele m’a dit qu’elle était de mèche avec Millicent depuis le début ! Elles se sont rencontrées en 2012. C’est elle qui a parlé de l’hôtel à Millicent. Une fois, je discutais avec Belinda avant l’explosion, et elle a dit bonjour à Gisele et Han qui passaient à côté. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle les connaissait, elle m’a répondu que non, que le couple lui avait parlé une fois en la prenant pour quelqu’un d’autre. Gisele vient de m’expliquer que oui, ils pensaient avoir déjà vu sa photo quelque part en enquêtant sur le frère jumeau de Millicent ! Mais avec l’aide d’un faux nom, elle a pu les berner.  
\- C’est trop d’informations là…  
\- Comment tu penses que Millicent savait où nous trouver sur la route le soir de l’accident de voiture. C’est Belinda qui lui a dit où on était et où on allait.  
\- Mais c’est ma meilleure amie ! Ça n’a aucun sens.  
\- Je pense que Millicent lui a retourné le cerveau. Elle était jalouse de toi, de ton succès. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est alliée avec Millicent. Elle voulait prendre l'hôtel pour t'enlever ton plus gros client et te ruiner ! C’était peut-être ta meilleure amie avant, mais elle s’est jouée de toi depuis. Et ça explique le mail ! Elle voulait juste détruire ta boîte et prendre l'hôtel, pas que tu aies un accident.  
\- Bébé, si elle n’est pas morte, ça veut dire qu’elle peut revenir… 

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Leslie va ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec Belinda.

\- Surprise, bitch. Contente de me voir ?

 

** FIN **


End file.
